Strawberry Choco Pepper
by Rosetta Halim
Summary: Fic spesial dengan coklat spesial untuk orang spesial di hari yang spesial.


**Strawberry Choco Pepper**

 **©Rosetta Halim**

 **©Masashi Kishimoto**

* * *

 **14 Februari 2015**

Aroma _mint_ yang segar senantiasa melingkupi kamar putra bungsunya. Kepala Mikoto menyembul melewati ambang pintu yang sedikit terbuka, mengintip Uchiha Sasuke yang masih nyenyak dalam selimut tebal biru tua. Mikoto pun sadar musim dingin kali ini jauh lebih dingin dibanding musim dingin tahun-tahun sebelumnya. Sebenarnya dia pun malas bangun sepagi ini.

"Mungkin sepuluh menit lagi," gumam Mikoto. Dia kembali menutup pintu kamar, lalu memeriksa putra sulungnya di kamar sebelah.

Sebelum ibunya masuk ke kamarnya dan berteriak di telinganya, Sasuke memaksa matanya terbuka lebar.

Hari ini dia malas.

Iya. Hari ini. Hari Kasih Sayang yang ditunggu-tunggu para perempuan.

Sasuke selalu berharap hari ini lenyap dari peradaban manusia.

Tidak datang ke sekolah pada Hari Kasih Sayang bukan solusi masalahnya. Percayalah, Sasuke sudah mencobanya. Nyatanya pada hari berikutnya, ratusan coklat dan surat cinta pertanda sayang tetap saja menghampiri mejanya dan lokernya. Fansnya benar-benar tahu kapan dia datang. Tetapi, dia menggeram kala ingat fansnya yang gila itu sama sekali tidak tahu kalau dia tidak suka makanan manis.

Sasuke mendesah berat. Dia bangkit dari pembaringan nyamannya, kemudian turun ke lantai satu dengan keengganan luar biasa.

"Eh, Sasu- _chan_ , selamat pagi, Sayang!" kata Mikoto riang. "Oh, betapa kusutnya putra _kaa-san_ ini." Mikoto menepuk pelan pipi Sasuke.

Melihat sikap ibunya yang manis, Sasuke tidak tahan. Dia langsung tersenyum lebar. "Entah orang bodoh mana yang memerlukan Hari Kasih Sayang," kata Sasuke setengah berbisik.

"Bersabarlah sebentar. Kan cuma sekali setahun. Lagipula kan hari ini bagus juga untuk anak-anak di panti."

* * *

Loker Sasuke memuntahkan puluhan coklat dan surat cinta ketika dia membukanya. Naruto berdiri di belakangnya sambil tersenyum masam. Tidak usah puluhan, bahkan satu kotak saja tidak ada. Loker Naruto sepi.

"Aku minta satu," kata Naruto sembari menyambar satu kotak coklat dari produsen coklat terelit di Jepang.

Sepanjang perjalanan menuju kelas, Naruto menikmati coklat mahal pemberian fans Sasuke. Dibanding Sasuke, dia cukup menyukai coklat, khususnya yang bermerk dan berkualitas.

Mata Naruto berbinar cerah ketika dia dan Sasuke sampai di kelas. Hyuuga Hinata, yang terkenal tidak pelit, memberikan sekotak coklat padanya. Gadis itu juga memberikan satu untuk Sasuke.

"Kita semua kebagian, ya?" tanya Naruto ingin tahu.

Hinata mengangguk malu-malu dengan wajah menghadap lantai. Gadis itu terlihat gugup. Dia meremas-remas ujung baju hangatnya.

Menurut kabar yang beredar, Hinata takut pada Sasuke. Naruto percaya akan hal itu. Setiap kali berhadapan dengan Sasuke, Hinata selalu menunduk dalam-dalam seolah Sasuke akan menelannya. Naruto tidak suka kalau Sasuke juga mendapatkan coklat dari Hinata. Rasanya sangat menjengkelkan. Itu berarti persaingan mereka seimbang.

* * *

Seperti lokernya, meja Sasuke yang berada di pojok dekat jendela pun kini dipenuhi coklat dan surat cinta. Sasuke meletakkan coklat berbentuk hati dari Hinata di atas tumpukan coklat lainnya.

Sasuke melirik Hinata yang duduk di pojok satunya lagi. Sasuke menyimpan sedikit rasa penasaran untuk gadis itu. Entah apa alasan gadis itu, tahun ini memberikan coklat untuk seluruh penghuni kelas ini. Tahun lalu tidak begitu.

 _Hinata menyukai Naruto._

Gosip itu sudah menyebar ke seluruh sekolah.

Ah, iya. Gadis itu memang pemalu. Itu alasan paling masuk akal.

Sasuke juga sedikit menyimpan rasa penasaran pada dirinya sendiri. Entah apa alasannya tidak menyukai gosip itu dan asumsinya sendiri. Dia tidak suka berpikir Hinata melakukan semua ini agar mendapatkan cara terbaik untuk memberikan coklat pada lelaki pujaannya.

Dengan cepat Sasuke memperhatikan coklat yang diterima semua temannya dari Hinata. Warna bungkusnya, pita yang melekat di setiap kotak coklat dan bentuknya, semua sama. Tetapi, Sasuke yakin betul coklat yang diterima Naruto, meskipun terlihat sama, tetapi pasti ada yang berbeda, yang paling mungkin adalah rasanya.

Sasuke tidak suka memikirkan itu. Kalau ada hal yang dia suka, maka itu adalah memikirkan coklat yang diberikan Hinata untuknya berbeda dari coklat yang lainnya.

Walaupun sama, biarlah. Sasuke tetap ingin menyimpannya.

Tanpa sepengetahuan siapa pun, Sasuke memasukkan coklat pemberian Hinata ke dalam tasnya, bukannya ke dalam tas plastik yang sengaja ia siapkan untuk membawa coklat-coklat pemberian fansnya ke panti asuhan milik ibunya.

* * *

Usai memberikan lima tas plastik yang penuh dengan coklat pada Mikoto, Sasuke naik ke kamarnya. Segera setelah itu, dia mengeluarkan sekotak coklat dari dalam tasnya.

Kado valentin berbentuk hati itu dibungkus dengan kertas mengilap berwarna hijau acar. Di bagian tengahnya ditempeli pita berwarna merah. Sasuke menyobeknya dengan cepat.

Permukaan coklat berbentuk hati yang lumayan tebal dan lebar itu tampak seperti coklat pada umumnya, namun hidung Sasuke menangkap aroma kayu manis.

Sasuke pergi ke dapur sambil membawa coklat itu. Itachi yang melihat itu mengerutkan keningnya heran. Langsung saja dia mengekori adiknya itu.

"Dari pacarmu?" tanya Itachi ketika Sasuke membalik coklat itu di atas piring, kemudian menarik wadahnya. Permukaan coklat yang tadinya berwarna gelap kini berganti dengan warna merah muda, mirip warna susu stroberi.

"Mungkin," jawab Sasuke tak acuh, dia lebih suka memandangi coklat pemberian Hinata. Sasuke mengambil pisau lalu memotong coklat itu.

Lapisan paling bawah, yang sekarang berada di atas, merupakan coklat putih yang dicampur dengan perasa stroberi. Di atas lapisan pertama, irisan stroberi memberikan rasa asam yang disukai Sasuke. Terakhir coklat hitam dengan rasa pedas dari lada hitam dan juga keunikan aroma kayu manis yang membelai hidungnya serta sedikit rasa pahit khas coklat murni.

Sasuke sangat menyukainya. Rasa manis yang membuatnya cepat muak sama sekali tidak ada di coklat itu. Coklat itu manis dengan cara yang pedas dan segar serta harum.

Coklat itu tampak cantik di mata Itachi sampai dia tidak bisa menahan tangannya yang tanpa sadar terjulur untuk mengambil potongan kecil dari piring coklat adiknya. Belum sempat sampai, Sasuke sudah menampar tangannya dengan keras.

"Satu saja," pinta Itachi.

"Kau tidak akan suka rasanya," balas Sasuke.

"Aku sungguh penasaran," kata Itachi dengan nada memohon.

Dengan enggan Sasuke memberikan sepotong kecil.

"Jadi ini benar-benar dari pacarmu?" tanya Itachi, lalu ia memasukkan coklat itu ke dalam mulutnya. Manis, asam, pedas, pahit, dan sedikit asin, semua rasa itu menjadi satu di dalam mulutnya.

"Mungkin," jawab Sasuke, sama seperti sebelumnya.

Itachi mendengus. "Ini enak. Aku minta lagi."

"Tidak!"

"Pasti dari pacarmu," tuduh Itachi pada akhirnya.

"Kenapa kau mengatakan itu?" tanya Sasuke penasaran.

"Pacarmu jelas tahu kau tidak suka makanan manis. Jadi, demi dirimu dia pasti bersusah payah membuat coklat ini. Rasanya unik, manisnya tidak kerterlaluan, kau tidak akan menemukan coklat seperti ini di mana pun."

Benarkah? Sasuke berpikir keras. Mungkinkah itu memang dibuat khusus untuknya, seperti yang diharapkannya? Naruto tidak akan menyukai coklat seperti itu, 'kan? Atau memang semua coklatnya seperti itu?

"Jangan bilang …" perkataan Itachi terpotong oleh pemikirannya sendiri. Dia tersenyum geli. "Pasti begitu," gumamnya.

* * *

 **16 Februari 2015**

Sasuke berdiri di depan lokernya sambil melepas syalnya, sengaja berlama-lama. Pikirannya berkecamuk. Sebenarnya dia ingin bertanya pada Naruto yang bersiul kecil di sebelahnya. Tetapi, itu bukan tipenya, dia itu masa bodoh dengan apa pun, menunggu sampai Naruto sendiri yang berbicara adalah satu-satunya hal paling masuk akal yang harus ia lakukan.

Pandangan semua anak lelaki di kelas terkunci pada sosok Naruto ketika keduanya tiba di kelas. Naruto menyapa semuanya dengan riang. Pandangan mereka sangat aneh, tetapi itu bukan hal penting bagi Uchiha Sasuke.

"Tunggu di situ!" perintah Kiba pada Sasuke dan Naruto tiba-tiba. "Tinggal kalian berdua yang belum kutanya. Oh, lupakan Sasuke, kau boleh pergi." Setelah Sasuke pergi ke tempat duduknya, Kiba menatap Naruto penuh minat. "Katakan, pasti kau yang menerima _strawberry choco pepper_ buatan Hinata, 'kan?" tanya Kiba berbisik di telinga Naruto.

"Hah? _Straw …_ " perkataan Naruto terpotong oleh bekapan Kiba. Lelaki Inuzuka itu menarik Naruto ke pojok, tepat di belakang kursi Sasuke. "Apa sebenarnya maksud semua ini?" tanya Naruto kesal.

"Begini, Neji- _senpai_ memintaku mencari tahu siapa yang mendapatkan _strawberry choco pepper—_ begitulah Neji-senpai menyebutnya—buatan Hinta. Katanya sih, itu coklat spesial. Neji- _senpai_ ingin tahu lelaki mana yang ditaksir adiknya. Dia tidak percaya Hinata menyukaimu walaupun gosipnya sudah ke mana-mana dan dia yakin siapa pun yang mendapatkan coklat itu, orang itulah yang disukai Hinata."

Telinga Sasuke cukup tajam, atau sebut saja tiba-tiba telinganya menjadi tajam ketika Kiba membisikkan nama Hinata. Dia mendengarkan dengan sabar di tempat duduknya. Oh, dia tidak pernah suka mencampuri urusan orang lain, tetapi kali ini hatinya sungguh berbunga-bunga menguping pembicaraan orang lain.

"Tunggu! Sebenarnya itu coklat jenis apa?" tanya Naruto penasaran.

"Coklat dengan lima rasa, manis, pedas, asam, pahit dan sedikit asin. Di dalamnya ada irisan stroberi dan juga digabungkan dengan coklat putih," jawab Kiba seadanya, berdasarkan apa yang dikatakan Neji.

"Tidak. Aku tidak menerima yang seperti itu. Coklat yang kuterima hanya punya satu rasa, manis, tidak ada yang lain. Warnanya seperti coklat pada umumnya, tidak ada irisan stroberi atau coklat putih, benar-benar coklat biasa."

Walaupun Naruto mengatakan itu dengan ekspresi biasa, namun percayalah, dadanya benar-benar sesak. Dia tidak suka dengan fakta itu, dia lebih suka gosip yang beredar, dan selama ini berharap bahwa gosip itu benar adanya.

"Jadi, siapa orangnya? Aku menanyakan ini pada semua pria yang menerima coklat dari Hinata. Tapi, mereka menerima coklat biasa dengan satu rasa. Apa mungkin Hinata itu …" Kiba menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya tidak percaya.

"Sasuke kan belum ditanya." Naruto berusaha berpikir positif meskipun dia tidak suka.

"Itu akan merepotkan. Kau tahu sendiri, setiap tahun Sasuke mengirimkan semua coklat yang diterimanya ke panti asuhan. Lebih masuk akal kalau aku tanya teman-teman perempuan. Mungkin saja …"

"Dengar, Kiba, itu tidak mungkin. Entah kenapa aku yakin Sasuke orang yang kaucari. Dia satu-satunya orang yang tidak suka makanan manis di kelas ini atau bahkan di sekolah ini. Itu pasti untuk Sasuke. Aku akan bertanya padanya. Kau kembalilah, Anko- _sensei_ sebentar lagi datang."

Naruto melihat Sasuke yang memandang ke luar jendela. Selalu seperti itu, lelaki Uchiha itu tampak tak peduli dengan apa pun kecuali dirinya sendiri, tetapi Naruto tahu betul yang sebenarnya.

"Berhentilah berpura-pura bodoh!" kata Naruto kesal. "Kau pasti menguping obrolanku dengan Kiba. Kalau kau mendapatkan coklat itu, cepatlah bertindak, atau di lain waktu aku tidak akan mengalah." Naruto berbicara dengan nada mengancam, terdengar begitu serius.

Sasuke menolehkan kepalanya ke kanan. Hinata di pojok satunya sedang membaca novel psikologi. "Bisa saja coklatnya tertukar," kata Sasuke setengah berbisik.

Sebelum Naruto sempat membalasnya, Anko masuk dengan sorot mata tajam. Naruto merobek kertas dari buku tulisnya, kemudian cepat-cepat menulis balasan untuk Sasuke.

 **Ayolah, idiot! Kau jenius paling bodoh yang pernah ada. Kau tidak suka coklat, itu fakta yang bahkan tidak pernah dipikirkan fansmu. Tapi, Strawberry Choco Pepper adalah bukti bahwa dia peduli tentangmu.**

 _Coklat itu manis dengan cara yang pedas dan segar serta harum_.

Kalau apa yang dikatakan Naruto benar, maka _Hinata menunjukkan kepeduliannya dengan cara yang manis dan hangat._

Sasuke tersenyum. Dia kembali menatap pojok seberang. Hinata sedang serius mendengarkan penjelasan Anko. Pipi gembilnya yang putih pucat dengan sedikit semburat merah sungguh menggemaskan. Mulut gadis itu sedikit menganga. Benar-benar ekspresi polos layaknya balita.

Naruto menempelkan secarik kertas di kening Sasuke.

 **Senyummu itu membuatku cemburu.**

* * *

Perpustakaan sekolah bukan tempat yang diminati. Setiap jam istirahat hanya ada satu sampai lima orang di sana. Itu pun semuanya duduk berjauhan. Maka dari itu, sangat mudah menemukan gadis bermarga Hyuuga yang tengah serius membaca. Sesekali kening gadis itu mengerut. Dengan sigap Sasuke menarik kursi lalu duduk tepat di hadapan gadis Hyuuga itu.

Sasuke bertopang dagu, senyum-senyum sambil memandangi Hinata. Namun, fokus gadis itu tidak buyar. Sasuke berdeham. Hinata tampak terkejut. Gadis itu buru-buru menurunkan bukunya lalu meluruskan pandangannya, tepat ke hadapannya.

Wajah itu seketika berubah semerah tomat. Hinata menundukkan wajahnya. " _A … a-a-a-a-ano_ … a-a-ada yang bisa kuba-ba-bantu, Uchiha- _san_?"

"Tadi aku bertanya pada petugas, tapi dia bilang tidak ada. Aku mencari buku resep yang di dalamnya ada resep _strawberry choco pepper_."

Hinata melotot tak percaya. Wajahnya merah padam, bahkan sekarang menjalar ke lehernya. " _E-e-e-e-etto,_ a-a-aku mu-mungkin tahu." Hinata merutuki kebodohannya sambil memainkan kedua jari telunjuknya. Jelas Uchiha di depannya itu sedang membicarakan coklat pemberiannya.

"Mungkin?" tanya Sasuke geli. "Katakan kau pasti tahu, aku sangat menyukai coklat itu."

Hinata benar-benar tak habis pikir. Dia pasti tampak bodoh. Padahal ini pertama kalinya dia berbicara dengan Sasuke setelah nyaris tujuh tahun menyukai pemuda Uchiha itu.

Semua itu berawal dari pertemuan pertama mereka di pesta ulang tahun Uchiha Itachi. Waktu itu, ayah dan ibunya pergi sampai malam, Neji bertanggungjawab menjaga dia dan Hanabi. Ketika Neji harus menghadiri acara ulang tahun Itachi, akhirnya dia dan Hanabi diajak.

Sasuke yang pertama kali dia lihat adalah Sasuke yang menggembungkan pipi, dengan dahi mengerut kesal. Sangat lucu. Itu terjadi karena Itachi memerintahkan adiknya menemani dia dan Hanabi.

Setelah hari itu, Hinata baru tahu kalau Sasuke sekolah di SD yang sama dengannya. Aksi cinta terpendamnya semakin lama semakin menjadi seiring berjalannya waktu. Dan hari valentin kemarin adalah hal paling berani yang pernah ia lakukan, meskipun dia harus memberikan coklat pada semua temannya supaya tidak mencurigakan.

"A-a-a-aku … a-a-aku bisa membuatnya kalau … kalau Uchiha- _san_ menyu … kainya."

"Tidak!" pekik Sasuke. "Maksudku, aku lebih suka kalau …" ada rona tipis di kedua pipi Sasuke. Dia memalingkan wajahnya ke kanan, menatap jendela perpustakaan yang tinggi. "… kau mengajariku membuatnya," lanjut Sasuke berbisik.

Mulut Hinata menganga dengan sempurna. Ketika ia sadar, ia langsung menutup mulutnya dengan tangan kanannya.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Sasuke pelan.

"Ba-baiklah," jawab Hinata malu-malu. Permintaan itu terdengar seperti ajakan kencan di telinga Hinata.

"Terimakasih untuk coklat itu," kata Sasuke akhirnya. Itulah alasannya menghampiri Hinata. Dia sendiri tidak mengerti apa yang dibicarakannya sedari tadi. "Dan … kosongkan jadwalmu pada saat _White Day_ bulan depan."

End

* * *

A/N: Fic ini khusus untuk Valentine's Day. Oh, ya, Strawberry Choco Pepper itu cuma akal-akalan Author. Ga pernah nyoba buat, lho. Mungkin kalau kalian penasaran, bisa langsung dieksekusi.

Fic ini sekaligus untuk perpisahan. Author mau hiatus. Sibuk ama real life. Belum tahu kapan mau balik. Tapi, pas balik nanti author pasti kembalinya dengan updetan fic author.

Mohon maaf untuk semuanya, ya dan terimakasih.

Sampai jumpa lagi.

Salam Sayang,

 **Rosetta Halim**

 **14 Februari 2017 09:35 AM**


End file.
